Kindred Spirits
by KakuseiSchiffer
Summary: This Fanic is of two certain individuals of two entirely separated worlds and clans with similarities to each other and fate always seems to find them in every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I just want to notify you all that all credit goes to a DeviantArt user, 231irock since she is the one who wrote and made this Fanic for me as a request long ago. Dylin and the Kakusei clan do belong to me however all of the canon characters of Mortal Kombat belong to their rightful and original owners! I hope you guys enjoy this Fanic! :) )**

Chapter 1

It started as a cold windy day at the Lin Kuei temple in Japan. Kuai Liang and Tomas were training for the next upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament.

"I think that's enough for today Tomas, good work" Kuai Liang exclaimed as he picked up a towel and whipped the sweat off of his face.

"Okay Kuai, I'm going to go catch up with Sektor. He said he wanted to talk to me about something" The man in gray said as he waved good bye to his friend and was gone within a wisp of smoke.

Kuai Liang lied down under a cherry blossom tree finally grasping a moment of peace to himself, he sat outside listening to the soft sound of the wind and watching the blossoms from the tree get pulled into the winds dance. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name from a distance, he quickly got up and stared at the man walking to him. This man was tall and dressed in a blue and black outfit with a medal showing the symbol of their clan. He had short messy black hair and a red scar going vertical down his eye.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Kuai questioned as he bowed to the Lin Kuei grandmaster.

"Kuai, I need your help a mission per say it's very important you must come with me now" Bi-Han whispered as him and his brother walked to the temple. As they were walking many of the loyal Lin Kuei members bowed down in honor to their grand master and his younger brother. Kuai Liang looked very similar to Bi-Han, he had a blue outfit that was slightly different then his brothers and the Lin Kuei medal. Although he did have medium length black hair that he often put in low ponytail. The two men finally got to the temple and inside of Bi-Hans office.

"What do you need brother?" Kuai asked curiously.

Bi-Han stared at Kuai with a serious look then started to explain.

"The Lin Kuei is in danger, Kuai. Our fighters are getting weaker and weaker the more we progress in this tournament. They can't handle what Shoa Kahn throws at them and it sickens me to the bone. The only strong worthy students that I have are You, Tomas, Sektor and Cyrax."

"What do you want me to do about this? Isn't this your issue at hand?" Kuai questioned.

Bi-Han laughed deviously, "When I pass on younger brother this clan will be yours and you will be the one making the decisions, let's just say I'm preparing you for what is yet to come. Anyways as I was saying Sektor did mention an alternative to me which was a method to change our weak clan members into cybernetics to make them unstoppable.

Kuai Lang's face turned completely pale "B-brother! We cannot do that; we cannot give up our free will to be some type of robotic fighting machine! It takes away the honor and the purpose of the Lin Kuei, which is not what we are about!" His voice got louder and louder with rage every word that was spoken was harsher and harsher.

Bi-Han slammed his fist on his desk Irritated Kuai gasped as he had never seen his brother in so much rage "Yes I know Kuai but it's too much to lose if we lose in this tournament! As I said before there is another way." Bi-Han said in a low tone

"Whatever it is I will help you to preserve the purity of this clan" Kuai said in a strong voice

Bi-Han gave him a smirk as he calmly said "There is a girl, a queen per say. She has the power to cast a spell on any man to make him have the strength of ten! But she does not consult with anyone about her magic, I have heard great things about her and we need her. What I need you to do is go to the land of Kakusei and get her, here by any means necessary and I mean anything. You will take Tomas with you to bring her here."

Kuai got a weird feeling in his stomach a feeling like he was going to throw up; he had never been on a mission like this let alone leave out world. He gave his brother a stern, strong look and nodded his head.

A smile appeared on Bi-Han's face as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I wish you luck, and take this with you it will teleport you between the realms." Bi-Han said with hope in his voice. "And remember be stealthful as the night".

"And deadly as the dawn". That was the last thing Kuai said to his brother before he got Tomas and let to find the Queen of Kakusei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just want to notify you all that all credit goes to a DeviantArt user, 231irock since she is the one who wrote and made this Fanic for me as a request long ago. Dylin and the Kakusei clan do belong to me however all of the canon characters of Mortal Kombat belong to their rightful and original owners! I hope you guys enjoy this Fanic! :) )**

Chapter 2

"I don't get it" Tomas said to Kuai, "This does not make any sense our fighters are good! They're trained, they're Lin Kuei for god sakes! What is your brother thinking? Turning us into cybernetics that's crazy!" "Listen he didn't say it was for sure if we find this girl then we're saved and we will be unstoppable" Kuai said. "Alright but how are we going to get there?" Tomas debated.

Kuai opend his hand to revival the dark sapphire amulet and explained to Tomas that the amulet will teleport them to any of the realms includeing the one that they must go to. Kuai finished explainining then chanted a spell, the amulet quickly let off a ray of blue and teleported both of them to the realm of Kakusei. "That was amazing" Kuai whispered looking at the sapphire amulet. "Yeah and head rushing" Tomas said while putting on hand on the side of his head. Kuai laughed as he looked at him. Tomas started to look at the people in the realm. "This place seems stange Kuai, it does not seem safe" "You're just overreacting, come on we have to go to her palace." Kuai protested as he walked away. Tomas just rolled his eyes, sighed and followed his friend on his mission.

As they were walking they saw many people give them dirty looks, this was not their home realm and the people there knew it. They could sense it. The more that they walked the less and less people they saw until they didn't see any except for the guards outside of the queens palace. "Halt!" shouted one of the guards. "Who wishes to see the queen?" The other guard said, this time in a clamer tone. Kuai hesitated then took a step forward.

"My name is Kuai Liang of the Lin Kuei, I have come to ask your queen a favor a proposition if you would say, for her magic to help my clan. It is urgent that I see her". He explained. The two gaurds looks at each other and let out a sly evil laugh then opened the gates. "Good luck travelers, trust me you will need it." Kuai bowed and walked into the palace so did Tomas, the two gaurds bowed to the men as well.

"They're screwed" One guard said to the other. "I agree, they obviously haven't done their research on the queen Dylin. I will be surprised to see them come out alive." The other guard finished. The palace was huge inside. It had red velvet carpet and huge marble walls. The windows were decorted with drapes of gold, there was a huge marble stairwell that led up to the queens bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kindred Spirits Chapter 3

**Dylin and the Kakusei clan do belong to me however all of the canon characters of Mortal Kombat belong to their rightful and original owners! I hope you guys enjoy this Fanic! :) )**

As Kuai and Tomas entered the palace, they were greeted by a woman with short black hair, wearing an elegant charcoal gray dress, sitting on a gold and maroon throne. "What brings you to my palace? Answer me?" The woman questioned.

"We need your help." Kuai began.

"It is concerning the Lin Kuei." Kuai added.

"The Lin Kuei?" The woman asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I've heard stories about you. Assassinating and spying on anyone you deem ﬁt." The woman added.

"I will not be a statistic of such. Do you know who I am?" The woman continued.

"Yes, you're Queen Dylin of Kakusei. We're not here to pose a threat." Kuai answered.

"That depends on whether or not you can survive my challenge." Dylin responded as she rose from her throne, making her way towards Kuei and Tomas.

"If you are able to defeat to me, I will help you in whatever situation that weighs heavy on your minds." Dylin added as she reached the two ninjas.

Dylin got into her ﬁghting stance, glaring at the two men to strike ﬁrst. Tomas lunged forward with a punch that Dylin blocked, followed ﬂipping him to the ground. Kuai charged at Dylin with a ﬂying kick, but Dylin effortlessly moved out of the way, and caught him with a back kick to the gut. Kuai charged at Dylin with a punch, but she ducked underneath the attack, punching him in his stomach and back before catching him with a jump kick, sending him to the ﬂoor. Outside the palace, the guards were listening to the melee inside, both were chuckling, knowing that Kuai and Tomas should have heeded their warning. Tomas used his shake attack to discombobulate Dylin. Tomas then used his smoke cloud attack, teleporting her into the air, and closer to Tomas for him to perform an uppercut. Kuai then slid from behind, catching her with an ice slide attack.

"Not bad for Lin Kuei assassins." Dylin replied as she got her into Wing Chun ﬁghting stance.

Tomas charged at her with kicks and punches, all of them being repelled by Dylin, who unleashed a powerful palm strike, sending him ﬂying to the other end of the palace.

"And now for you." Dylin spoke as she menacingly walked towards Kuai.

Kuai and Dylin countered each other's moves until the ice ninja froze Dylin's feet and ankles. Dylin wiggled about, trying to break free, but Kuai sent her ﬂying with an uppercut as she landed near the foot of the stairway.

"Do you yield?" Kuai asked. Dylin charged at Kuai with a ﬂying kick, knocking him back a few feet. She ducked underneath Kuai's jumping roundhouse kick, and caught him with a sweep kick. She grabbed him by his collar, her ﬁsts ready to strike.

"Do YOU yield?" Dylin smirked.

Before Kuai could speak, Tomas reappeared from under the ground, uppercutting Dylin. Kuai kipped to his feet, delivering a ﬂying kick, sending Dylin crashing on the stairs.

"We've had enough of your challenge!" Kuai exclaimed.

"Fine…ﬁne. I'll help you with whatever situation that is troubling your clan." Dylin replied.

"Thank you." said Kuai.

"Our clan is going through a possible transition of becoming cyborg warriors,something that goes against the code of the Lin Kuei." Kuai added.

"It would be much of an honor for you to help us repel such an ideal from becoming reality." Kuai pleaded.

"I will help you, under one condition." Dylin replied.

"What will that be?" Kuai asked.

"You must be my personal guard, I want to make sure there nothing unexpected happens." Dylin added.

"Fine then." Kuai agreed.

Kuai pulled out an amulet, chanting a spell as the three ﬁghters teleported back to the Lin Kuei temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dylin and the Kakusei clan do belong to me however all of the canon characters of Mortal Kombat belong to their rightful and original owners! I also want to give genuine thanks and credit to the one who has been helping continuing the fanfiction for me. His name is Stylistic86 and he has proven himself to be an extraordinary writer. I hope you guys enjoy this Fanic! :) )**

Kindred Spirits Chapter 4

After their battle, Kuai and Tomas returned to Earthrealm with Dylin in the hopes of salvaging the Lin Kuei's traditional values. "So this is your base of operations?" said Dylin. "Correct." said Kuai. Dylin gazed upon the snowcapped palace, adorned with two Lin Kuei banners on each side of the entrance. "Shall we enter?" Kuai asked. "Yes." Dylin answered.

As they entered the palace, several Lin Kuei warriors halted their training, gazing upon the two men, and their new acquaintance. "Kuai, what is she doing here?" A Lin Kuei warrior asked. "Is she a captive? Did you bring her here on your own accord?" The Lin Kuei warrior continued. "Actually, we traveled to Kakusei to ask for her help." Tomas answered.

"Why would you do that, knowing the place is a hell hole!" The Lin Kuei warrior exclaimed. Insulted, Dylin punched the Lin Kuei ﬁghter, causing him to stammer to the ﬂoor. "No one talks about my realm that way!" Dylin yelled. Other Lin Kuei ﬁghters brandished their weapons and got into their ﬁghting stances.

"Everyone, stop!" Kuai demanded. "This is no time to ﬁght, or have you all forgotten that we're going to lose our way of tradition to becoming soulless entities!" Kuai added. "No one can't convince the grandmaster, he's insane!" said another Lin Kuei warrior. "Then I'll convince him!" Dylin exclaimed. "You? He would never listen to someone such as yourself."said the ﬁrst Lin kuei warrior. "I'll make him change, you'll see." said Dylin.

"Kuai, direct me to your quarters immediately." Dylin added. Kuai looked at his fellow Lin Kuei warriors, some still brandishing their weapons. He sighed for a moment, and instructed Dylin to follow him. "This way." Kuai murmured. The rest of the Lin Kuei warriors moved out of Kuai's way as he lead Dylin to his quarters. Tomas followed behind them, in case any animosity arose.

Inside Kuai's quarters, Dylin laid on Kuai's bed. "What were you thinking?" Kuai asked. "I am doing you a service by helping your clan." Dylin answered. "Those men would've killed you had it not been for me." said Kuai. "I wouldn't think so. They looked too inexperienced to even match my might." Dylin added. "They're new recruits, some of them might could be guinea pigs for what my master would have in store for them." said Kuai. "If you're going to help my clan, at least show some respect." Kuai added. "They disrespected me ﬁrst!" said Dylin as she raised her voice. "They don't know any better." Kuai exclaimed. "And you expect me to convince their grandmaster?" Dylin asked. "Yes!" Kuai answered.

"I'm asking you to do this…for me." Kuai added as he inched closer to Dylin. "Please, I beg you." said Kuai as he knelt before her. "If it means that much to you, I will help you save your clan." Dylin replied. Kuai sighed as he rose to his feet. "You will not regret this." Kuai added as he held Dylin's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dylin and the Kakusei clan do belong to me however all of the canon characters of Mortal Kombat belong to their rightful and original owners! I also want to give genuine thanks and credit to the one who has been helping continuing the fanfiction for me. His name is Stylistic86 and he has proven himself to be an extraordinary writer. I hope you guys enjoy this Fanic! :) **)

Kindred Spirits Chapter 5

The next morning, Kuai, Dylin, and Tomas went to visit the Lin Kuei grandmaster, in

an attempt to convince not to go through with changing the assassins into cyborgs.

"I hope everything goes to plan." Tomas whispered to Kuai as he noticed most of the Lin Kuei students eyeing Dylin in a hostile manner.

"Let's hope for our sake, that we don't get killed over this." Dylin chimed.

As the three entered The Grandmaster's quarters, awaiting them were two familiar members of their clan. One man dressed in red ninja garb, his hair in a ponytail, and

facial stubble. He had a perturbed expression on his face, glancing at the three of them. The other was dressed in yellow ninja garb, wearing his dreadlocks in a ponytail, and having the same expression as the man in red.

"Sektor? Cyrax? What are they doing back here so soon? " Kuai asked.

"Kuai, Tomas, please join us." The Grandmaster demanded.

Kuai and Tomas hesitantly joined their grandmaster, along with Dylin, not sure of what to make of their plan now. Sektor and Cyrax glanced at Dylin with hostility, wondering why she was with Kuai and Tomas.

"Sektor and Cyrax have returned from completing their mission!" The Grandmaster rejoiced.

"We have acquired the technology needed to go through with your vision, master." said Sektor.

"Master, you cannot go through with this! This isn't right!" Kuai protested.

"Why not? Do you not believe in the progression of our clan?" The Grandmaster

questioned.

"And who is this you've brought with you?" The Grandmaster added as he stared at

Dylin.

"I am Dylin K. Schiffer, Queen of the Kakusei clan." Dylin began.

"I was brought here by Kuai and Tomas as a means to convince you to not go

through with your plan." Dylin added.

"Have you now?" The Grandmaster inquired.

"Correct." Dylin answered.

"I know what the Lin Kuei are capable of as a group of assassins, but as an army of

cyborgs, that could place my realm and everyone else's in great peril." Dylin added.

"Why should I be concerned, your realm is in no danger, and besides, Kakusei isn't

all what it's cracked up to be." The Grandmaster retorted.

"How dare you!" Dylin sneered as she rose to her feet.

Kuai, Tomas, Sektor, and Cyrax all rose to their feet. Kuai and Tomas restrained

Dylin, while Sektor and Cyrax were ready to attack.

"I have heard all that I could take from this queen of a barbaric realm." The

Grandmaster exclaimed.

"Get her out of here!" The Grandmaster demanded.

"Master, please listen to reason." Tomas pleaded.

"Now!" The Grandmaster bellowed.

Dylin stormed out of the grandmaster's quarters, with Kuai and Tomas trailing her. Sektor and Cyrax chuckled, watching the three leave.

"Sektor, Cyrax, see to it that woman never makes it back to her realm alive." The Grandmaster ordered.

Sektor and Cyrax bowed, leaving The Grandmaster's quarters as well.

Back in Kuai's quarters, Dylin was infuriated at the way The Grandmaster spoke down to her.

"Who does he think he is? I will have the senile bastard dead before he goes through

with his plan!" Dylin exclaimed.

"I knew this was a bad idea to get her involved." said Tomas.

"We can't give up now, we'll have to stop this on our own." said Kuai.

"How? When we know that your grandmaster is too narrow minded to see the errors he will commit." said Dylin.

"Don't call my master narrow minded." said Kuai.

"He is narrow minded, and if he can't see that his plans to destroy your clan and my

realm will bring about disastrous results, then he is a fool for having gone through

with such a plan." said Dylin.

"I'm going to return back to Kakusei, and warn my generals of an impending war."

Dylin added.

"No, we can stop this ourselves." said Kuai.

"How? By defying your grandmaster, and having members of your clan hunt you

down? Dylin asked.

"By letting Tomas and I be your generals." Kuai answered.

"Wait, what?" Tomas chimed.

"We can't risk insurrection for the sake of trying to save our clan." Tomas added.

"Then you stay and become one of them." said Kuai.

"Okay, ﬁne, we'll help Dylin in any way we can." said Tomas.

"Fine. We leave for Kakusei tomorrow." said Dylin.

With their plan ﬁnalized, Dylin, Kuai, and Tomas looked to eradicate the problem

themselves, however, they were unaware that Sektor and Cyrax were listening to

their conversation the whole time.

"We must inform The Grandmaster." said Sektor as he and Cyrax bolted back to the

Grandmaster's quarters.


End file.
